Stay Stay Stay
by gopride10
Summary: A one shot based on Taylor Swift's song, "Stay Stay Stay."


_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night__  
__I threw my phone across the room at you__  
__I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed_

"Nat, you can't keep doing this to me!" Rosalina screamed at Nat. She was storming away from him in their apartment.

"Rosie, it's just publicity! Cooper wants to keep the buzz for the next album by having me do these magazine shoots with hot actresses." Nat said calmly, trying to get her to calm down.

"Oh so not only are they actresses, they're hot actresses!" Rosalina exclaimed. She threw her phone across the living room at Nat, who quickly ducked out of the way. "I can't believe you!"

"Rosalina, that's not what I meant! Just please let me explain." Nat pleaded. Rosalina shook her head, tears starting to roll down her face.

"Nat, just leave." Rosalina said, turning away from him. She expected him to turn away and slam the door on his way out but Nat sat down on the couch.

"I'm staying, I'll sleep out here." Nat said shortly. "Goodnight love."

"Fine." Rosalina rolled her eyes at his attempt to be flirty even though they were fighting. She walked into their bedroom and slammed the door.

___This morning I said we should talk about it__  
__Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved__  
__That's when you came in wearing a football helmet__  
__And said okay let's talk__  
__And I said..._

"Alright, we should talk about this." Rosalina said the next morning as the two of them sat at the kitchen table awkwardly. Rosalina was flipping through a Seventeen magazine and Nat was eating a bowl of cereal. "This magazine said you should never leave a fight unresolved."

"Alright just hold on one second." Nat said with a slight smirk. He ran into the bedroom, leaving Rosalina confused. He emerged a minute later wearing a football helmet from his high school days. "Okay, let's talk."

__

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time__  
__You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad__  
__But I think that it's best if we both stay_

"Stay, stay, stay." Rosalina giggled, motioning for Nat to come. He went towards her and she pulled him into a kiss. "I've been loving you for too long to let you go now."

"Well what if I changed my mind? What if I'm mad at you for throwing an iPhone at me last night?" Nat questioned, his voice turning serious.

"Oh really Nat?" Rosalina said, scrunching her nose like she does when she's mad. "Is that how it's going to be?"

"Mhm I think it is." Nat said, stifling a laugh at the end. Rosalina knew he thought it was funny when she got mad at things like this. "I should probably leave."

"No, I think it's best if we both stay." Rosalina smiled, grabbing Nat by his shirt and pulling him into another kiss.

__

_Before you I only dated self-indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me__  
__But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing__  
__And I love you because you have given me no choice but to_

Rosalina was driving home from running some errands. An old song came on the radio and she recognized it immediately. Only because it was written about her during the Battle of the Bands the band did when they were kids. Nat wrote Girl of My Dreams when he was pissed at her for running away and hanging out with his mortal enemy, Bobby Love. Bobby was Rosalina's first so called "boyfriend," even if the relationship was short lived. Thinking back on it now, Rosalina felt like such an idiot choosing the guy with orange hair and a fear of balloons over Nat. She turned onto the busy New York street and a huge billboard stood out to her like a sore thumb. A very familiar man with long curly dirt blonde hair and facial hair had his face on the billboard and next to it; it said Michel, the extraordinary pianist, live this week! Rosalina rolled her eyes and shook her head. Michel had been the guy Rosalina had made the biggest mistake of her life with: cheating on Nat. She regretted kissing him instantly and it took Nat a long time to forgive her after it. Thinking back on her past choices in men, Rosalina got pretty lucky with Nat. He didn't take all his problems out on her like her past boyfriends and he loved her more than anyone ever had. She pulled up in front of their apartment building and started to unload the groceries.

"Here, I'll take them." Nat appeared at her side, taking the bags of groceries from her hands. She smiled and closed the trunk of her Jeep. Nat started to walk inside, hoisting the bags of groceries on his shoulders as he started to sing Stronger by Kanye West. Rosalina started walking behind him and giggled as he started shaking his butt. God, he always had her laughing. Once they got back into their apartment, Rosalina started to put away the groceries when Nat snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Well hey there." Rosalina smiled, trying to move around the kitchen but Nat wouldn't let go.

"I love you pretty girl, you know that right?" Nat smiled hazily at her. "Will you stay with me forever?"

"You've left me no choice but to stay." Rosalina laughed, turning around to face her boyfriend, who pulled her into a kiss.

__

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time__  
__You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad__  
__But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay__  
_

"No Nat, stay here. That storm is really bad." Rosalina pleaded. Thunder crashed again outside and lightning lit up the sky once again.

"Rosie, I'll be fine. I'm going to the mailbox right outside; I'll be back in like 2 minutes tops." Nat said.

"Fine." Rosalina sighed. Nat laughed and left the apartment. 2 minutes later, the whole apartment went dark. A loud thud came from outside her door. "Nat? Are you back?"

After Nat didn't answer, Rosalina started to get worried. She found a flashlight in the coat closet and started to look around. She heard the front door close and she started to panic. Someone grabbed her hand and she screamed.

"Gotcha." Nat whispered in her ear. Rosalina gasped and started to hit him.

"Nathaniel! That is not funny!" Rosalina exclaimed, turning away from him.

"Yeah it kind of was." Nat laughed. "The doorman's turning the power back on now. Man that was funny!"

"No it wasn't." Rosalina pouted, causing Nat to continue to laugh. "It's not funny, I'm mad."

"It's funny when you get mad like this." Nat laughed, forcing her into a hug. Rosalina refused to hug him back. "Oh should I leave?"

"No I think it's best if we both stay." Rosalina smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their bedroom.

___You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams__  
__I just like hanging out with you all the time__  
__all those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life_

"Turn left on 56th Avenue." The GPS said. Rosalina and Nat were driving out of town to spend the weekend on the lake. Nat ignored the direction and continued straight.

"Nat, you were supposed to turn right." Rosalina told him.

"I know but that way takes us across this big bridge, I know how you're scared of bridges so I thought we'd take a different way to avoid it." Nat said, glancing over at Rosalina. "That okay?"

"Yeah it's more than okay." Rosalina said, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"So are you going to apply to transfer to UCLA in the fall?" Nat asked her, Rosalina's face looked shocked.

"How...how'd you know I was thinking about that?" Rosalina asked, letting go of his hand.

"I saw the application on your desk, I wasn't snooping I swear." Nat said. "You should do it. It's always been your dream to go there Rosie."

"But what about everything in New York? The band? You?" Rosalina said. "I know it's my dream but sometimes dreams don't happen."

"But I want all of your dreams to happen."

"I don't know Nat; I would miss you way too much. I just like hanging out with you, doing nothing. I just want to be with you Nat. My dream is to get to hangout with my best friend for my whole life." Rosalina said. Nat smiled over at her.

"Really?" Nat asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I think we should both stay right where we are." Rosalina smiled. "I never wanna be apart from you Nat; I love you way too much for that."

"I love you more."__

_Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time__  
__No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad__  
__So I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay___

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time__  
__You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad__  
__But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay___

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time__  
__You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad__  
__But I think that it's best if we both stay_


End file.
